Blood, Lust or Love
by Kuro-Lemur
Summary: A young girl, an upper rank vampire official, and a vampire lord. In the world of Mystica the life of a fragile human girl is about to change either for the better or the worst. Will she choice the one who wants her blood, will she fall victim to the lust these creatures bring, or will she choice the one she loves. I do own these characters. Please leave them be.
1. Prologue

_**So this is my first try at an original story so please if anyone reads this let me know what you think.**_

_**~~Kuro-Lemur~~**_

Prologue:

The little girl stares up innocently at the bizarre man. She is only three years old and doesn't know any better. The man melts because of the girl's deep green eyes. He had just killed the parents of this little innocent girl and many others before them, yet he can't bring himself to harm this little angel. She reaches up for him to pick her up. He does and he holds her as if she is his own. She smiles and hugs his neck. He notices that she is quiet compared to other children her age.

The girl falls asleep hugging his neck, he knows this because she snores softly. The man tries to fight a smile but fails. He sees the girl as a chance for a new life. He could be free from this life as the Sire's little blood boy.  
He flees with the girl. The Sire wants this little angel dead and the man won't allow it. He goes to the last place the Sire would look for the child.

The cemetary is steriotypical of what people think of, cold, dark, dreary, foggy, and if the man was human, scary. The girl slept the whole way, unphased by the world around her. She is at peace in the man's arms though he has no clue why, he is a total stranger to her.

The cemetary care taker's house is dark, no lights are on. The man keeps his one arm around the sleeping child and uses the other to reach out and knock on the door. Lights within the house come on as someone makes their way from one of the upstairs bedrooms to the door.

The door swings open to revel an elderly man, about in his sixties or seventies. His salt and pepper hair is ruffled in a way that suggests he has just got out of bed. " What the bloody he- Miles?" The man starts to rant until he sees who is at the door. The shock from seeing his son only increases when he sees the sleeping girl who has her tiny arms wrapped around Miles' neck.

"Dad please let us stay and I'll explain everything." Miles pleads. The elderly man let his son enter. He is baffled. The last time he saw his son, Miles was only 19. He should be in at least his forties by now but here he stands looking the same age as the last time the older man saw him.

"How? You haven't aged a day. And who's the child?" The elder man questions still trying to figure out if he is seeing things.


	2. Chapter One

_**I guess I'll upload this chapter event though only one person seems to like it so far. Thank you.**_

_**~~Kuro-Lemur~~**_

Chapter One:

The girl grows up at the caretaker's house under the care of Miles' father, though the older the girl gets the harder it is for the elderly man to keep up with her.

Miles stays away for fear of the Sire finding her. He longs to see her everyday but knows it's what's best for her. His father writes letters to tell Miles about her and her adventures. He was heartbroken when he found out that she was mute. He wanted to hear his little angel's voice and be a part of her life.

The latest letter holds a photograph of her smiling while twirling in a field of wildflowers. She looks to be about seventeen or eighteen. Her eyes as deep green and innocent as the day he almost killed her. Her brunette hair flew around her from the way she twirls. The letter itself just states how her studies were going.

The Sire enters Miles' room and he hides the letter and photo with the others quickly. "Miles I have another assignment for you." Miles listens intently. He had planned to take the girl and disappear but feared the Sire tracking them down and torturing her. "I have found the perfect bride for me." The sire kisses Miles' forehead causing a transfer of information.

As the information flashes in Miles' mind he gasps. The Sire leaves with a triumphant smirk. "Let's see how he feels bringing his precious little angel to me." The Sire's maniacal laugh fills the west wing.

Tears fall from Miles' eyes as he realizes that she is the object of obssetion to the evil being he calls his Sire. "No! I can't do this!" Miles growls and punches the wall to his room. "He'll pay if anything happens to her!"


	3. Chapter Two

_**Looks like I have a fan so here's the next chapter just for you**** Vampire Princess Freya. I hope you like it.**_

_**~~Kuro-Lemur~~**_

Chapter Two:

She gazes out over the field of wildflowers that she practically grew up in. Lance always takes pictures of her while she plays in the field. He sends them to his son, which she thinks is weird but shrugs it off. Lance is a sweet old and treats her like she's his own daughter.

Lance watches her with worry. He hadn't heard back from Miles in a couple of week. The only thoughts that came to mind is that his Sire has harmed him and is soon going to come after Angel.

Angel looks at the odd wildflower in her hands and can't help but feel a connection to it. Like the flower she is alone. Sure she has Lance but he's getting older, soon he'll be gone, leaving her with no one.

"Dad." A familiar male voice says and draws her attention from her thoughts and the flower. A man of nineteen to twenty years of age spoke to Lance. _**'So that's his son.'**_ Angel smiles, _**'It's good to see Lance happy.'**_ she thinks to herself and sticks the flower into her hair. Lance motions to her to come over.

The man seems so familiar to her, his looks, his voice. When she approaches them she feels a strange yet calming energy coming off the man. "Angel this is my son Miles." Lance introduces. Angel smiles her usual sweet smile and reach out to shake his hand.

Miles takes her hand but instead of shaking her hand he uses it to pull her to 's cheeks turn pink from his actions. He looks at Lance with sadness and pain clear in his light blue eyes. "The Sire has given the order that the child is to become his bride." Angel could see tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Miles don't tell me he sent you to retrieve her?" Lance keeps his face calm as he can but he can't seem to mask the panic in his voice. Angel realizes that they are talking about her. She attempts to pull away from Miles but he doesn't budge.

"I'm afraid he has. I have no choice, I either bring her to him or he kills you both." Miles states holding her closer to him and kisses the top of her head before they vanish into shadows leaving Lance at the field's edge all alone.


End file.
